


i waited on the steps for you

by thunder_rolled_a_six



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Oh boy do they yearn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six
Summary: The beginning, the end, the beginning, the end
Relationships: Agent Heard/Hector Hu
Kudos: 25
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	i waited on the steps for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarletstatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletstatic/gifts).



> I waited for you  
> But I never told you where I was  
> It was you who taught me how  
> To write these kinds of equations  
> I waited on the steps for you  
> And I hid in the bushes whenever a car pulled into the parking lot  
> You taught me how  
> To listen to these  
> Distant stations
> 
> -Distant Stations by The Mountain Goats

  
  
  
  



End file.
